Complicated
by harrys-girl-4-life
Summary: Ron and Hermione are happily married, as are Harry and Ginny. It's all very complicated, however, because everything is not as it seems. All of Hermione's children have brilliant green eyes, and all of Ginny's children look only like Weasleys... What could possibly be the explanation?


**This story was written as a request from wizmage and Eryk Lestrange. I combined their requests and this story was born! It will be four chapters long, so please, enjoy chapter one. :)**

**harrys-girl-4-life**

* * *

"Hermione, love, I'm home!" Ron called as he stepped out of the Floo.

"Ron! How was work?" Hermione asked, getting off the couch and walking over to her husband.

"All right, I suppose. How was your day?" Ron asked, kissing his wife before allowing her to fuss over the soot on his robes.

"Oh, pretty typical. Rose and Hugo did their best to run me ragged," Hermione said, smiling fondly as she thought about her two young children.

"Well, I'll have to talk to them about that then, won't I? I can't have the little buggers tiring Mummy out, not when she's got another little baby to grow!" Ron said, kissing Hermione again and resting his hands on her expanding stomach.

"Oh, Ronald, I'm only three months along," Hermione said, shaking her head. "You fuss too much."

"Its just because I love you too much," Ron replied cheekily, kissing her firmly on the lips and gathering her into his arms.

"Well, I suppose that's a good thing, since I love you too," Hermione said, tilting her head up for more kisses. Ron obliged, kissing her deeply before trailing his lips down her neck.

"I'll have to take you and the kids out to the park on Sunday," Ron said, pulling away from his wife's neck long enough to announce that.

"Why Sunday?" She asked. "Why not tomorrow?"

"Because I have to work tomorrow," Ron replied. "I have a crapload of paperwork to do, thanks to Seamus."

"Oh no, who did he blow up now?"

"Nearly blew up a bus full of Muggles today, thankfully the spell missed them. Poor bloke thought he saw one of our suspects across the street, tried to stun him, things went wrong, as they so often do with Seamus. No one was hurt, but we had to modify the memories of five Muggles."

"Oh, Merlin. How on earth did you end up with Seamus as your Auror partner, again?"

"Kingsley thought that if he let me and Harry parter up that we'd cause too much trouble," Ron reminded her.

"Oh, yes. And he was probably right, you're probably getting into less trouble being partnered with Seamus. Even if your Saturdays are consumed by paperwork and accident reports," Hermione said, giggling as Ron began nibbling at the sweet spot on her collarbone.

"But I'm all yours tonight," Ron murmured into her neck, "and I'll take you and the kids out on Sunday."

"Let's just focus on tonight, shall we?" Hermione said, pulling Ron's head up so that she could kiss him again.

"Sounds good to me," Ron replied, grinning as his little wife grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom.

When they got there, Ron quickly locked and silenced the door, then pulled off his Auror robes and tossed them on the floor. Hermione stepped closer to him and immediately took over, unbuttoning his shirt and opening his trousers, then letting both items fall to the floor. She began to kiss her way across his chest, pausing to lick and suck at his nipples before continuing on her southward journey.

Ron followed her curly head down to watch her pull his boxers down and take his half-hard cock into her mouth. She began massaging the underside of his shaft with her tongue, the way she knew he liked it, and he found himself becoming fully hard very quickly indeed. She began bobbing her head up and down on his length, bringing her small hands up to grip his arse.

Ron just closed his eyes and let Hermione have her way with him, wondering how he had ended up married to such a wonderful woman. She was really so much better to him that he ever deserved, and he thanked Merlin everyday for giving him the perfect woman to have and raise children with.

A set of perfect teeth were slowly, gently dragged across his member, and Ron hissed in pleasure. Hermione went back to her bobbing for a moment, the pulled back until just the head of Ron's dick remained in her mouth. She began running her tongue around it, massaging it and rubbing it as Ron found himself burying his hands in her hair. Slowly, Hermione dragged her tongue up through the little slit that was leaking his salty pre-cum, then began bobbing again.

Ron could feel the pleasure building in his stomach, he moaned as Hermione bobbed a little faster on him, now sucking a little as she did so. Every now and then her tongue would swirl around his tip before she would take him back in, and Ron couldn't help but moan a little every time.

Hermione gripped his arse a little tighter and sucked a little harder on him, still bobbing her head and rubbing his tip with her tongue. She pulled back and tongued his slit for a moment, before sucking hard on just the sensitive head of his cock.

Ron gasped and gripped her head a little tighter, growing very close to release now, thanks to every one of her delicious little sucks. She took as much of him in her mouth as she could and sucked hard, running her tongue along the underneath of his shaft.

"Hermione, love, I'm getting awfully close," Ron said, not entirely without difficulty, warning his sweet wife of his impending climax.

Hermione's only response was to suck a little harder on him, then pull back just to work at the tip again. Ron groaned as she began running her tongue up and down his slit, willing his hips to remain motionless as he fought off his release. He didn't fight for long, however, as Hermione was soon taking as much of him as possible in again and sucking down hard, making Ron's battle a losing one.

After just a few more sucks, Ron released himself into Hermione's mouth with a deep moan, then immediately let go of her curly head.

"You're so good to me, Hermione," he panted, doing his best to ignore the bitter taste of his semen on her tongue.

"You'd better be good in return," she said with a wink, popping a couple of the buttons on her shirt open.

"You know I will be," Ron said, pushing her hands away and undoing her shirt himself. Once her clothing was discarded, Ron led Hermione over to their bed and gently pushed her down on it, allowing his hands to linger lovingly on her slightly swollen belly. He trailed his tongue around her right breast as his fingers traveled lower, eventually reaching their destination at the juncture of her legs. He slowly dragged them through her folds, collecting the moisture that had accumulated there, and began rubbing her clitoris slowly, attaching his lips to one of her nipples and sucking.

Hermione gasped a little bit when Ron began sucking her nipple, his other hand gently tugging at the other one as his fingers rubbed her nether regions. She opened her legs wider, encouraging him to slide a couple of fingers inside of her and begin pumping them in and out. Ron, satisfied with his attentions to one breast, began repeating his actions on the other one, flicking his tongue over Hermione's nipple before taking it into his mouth.

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip when Ron added another finger inside of her, enjoying the feelings inside of her, but really wishing that Ron would start rubbing her clit again. Her silent prayers were answered twofold when, instead of simply rubbing it with his thumb, Ron detached his mouth from her breast and began trailing it down her body, stopping just above her neatly trimmed mound.

He pumped his fingers inside of her a little faster, then attached his lips to her clit and sucked down. Hermione moaned as he began massaging her sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue, every now and then sucking down on it. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron could see Hermione grabbing at the sheets and knew she was getting close to release, so he doubled his efforts. He began alternating between flicking his tongue over her and sucking on her clit as he quickly thrust his fingers inside of her. Hermione's walls were spasming around his fingers, and after a couple more thrusts and a few extra-hard sucks, they clamped down on his fingers.

Hermione gasped as she came, her juices spilling out onto Ron's hand. When she had come down off her high, Ron gently removed his fingers and licked them clean before gathering his wife in his arms and pulling the covers over them both.

"I'm sorry I have to work tomorrow," he said, pressing a kiss to Hermione's shoulder and resting his large hand on her stomach.

"It's alright, love," she murmured sleepily. "I'll forgive you, so long as you remember to take the kids out on Sunday."

"I promise," Ron said with a smile as he thought about his wonderful children. Both were rather bright for their ages, which could certainly be attributed to their mother, he was sure. Rose also had her mother's brown curls, her cute little nose, and a set of the most beautiful green eyes that Ron had ever seen. Hugo too, had brown hair, though his was darker and seemed to have an affinity for never laying flat. He also had a light spattering of freckles across his nose, and like his sister, he too had bright green eyes. Ron and Hermione feared that he would soon need glasses, as their young son was complaining of things looking fuzzy.

Now that Ron thought about it, he had no idea where his children could have gotten their eye color from, as the only other person he knew with eyes that shockingly green was Harry Potter.

Of course, Ron's children couldn't possibly have Harry's eyes.

No, it must have something to do with the fact that Ron had blue eyes, and green is a variation of blue... Or something of the like that his mother had told him about genetics.

Ron decided not to think about his kids' eyes any longer and just go to sleep, so he tightened his arms around his now sleeping wife and closed his eyes. He smiled to himself, again thinking about how lucky he was to be married to such a brilliant woman who had given him two beautiful children... soon to be three.

Two beautiful children who, for some reason, had shockingly brilliant green eyes.


End file.
